Harry Potter e as Insígnias Mortais
by Arthur Camara
Summary: Harry Potter está em seu sétimo ano e coisas terríveis estão para acontecer. Agora, Harry completa os seus dezessete anos e está pronto para reagir contra as forças do Mal e Lord Voldemort, para acabar de vez com o bruxo que destruiu a sua família...
1. O FIEL SEGREDO DA ORDEM

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**O FIEL SEGREDO DA ORDEM**

----

OS FRIOS VENTOS NOTURNOS PERSISTIAM em King's Cross, apesar da estação de verão, fazendo com que os estudantes se aconchegassem ainda mais em suas vestes amarrotadas pelo longo dia de viagem até Londres. Muitos deles já não estavam ali, por terem deixado Hogwarts antes mesmo daquele dia, embora aquele também fosse um dia e término do ano letivo antes do usual, uma vez que uma série de acontecimentos na semana anterior desencadeara uma tremenda crise em Hogwarts e em todo o Mundo da Magia, fulminando no retorno antecipado dos alunos às suas casas, suspendendo os tão temidos exames finais.

King's Cross parecia, pela primeira vez, um lugar sombrio e frio. Os estudantes desciam silenciosos e receosos ao encontro de seus pais, que os recebiam com igual falta de emoção. As famílias se abraçavam por estarem juntas finalmente e alguns até mesmo choravam ao se juntarem aos seus entes queridos. Por segurança, alguns aparatavam com seus filhos e ainda outros utilizavam a Rede Flu - através da lareira da pequena sala da Administração da Plataforma 9 ½ - para chegarem a salvos em seus lares.

E ainda no interior da cabine do trem, esperando o fim da tumultuada saída dos outros estudantes, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhavam pela vidraça tentando encontrar em meio à multidão de pais aflitos algum sinal dos Weasley ou qualquer outro membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Hermione realizava um último feitiço para juntar suas coisas e estar pronta para entrar no habitual período de férias "sem-magia" junto ao mundo dos trouxas, embora soubesse que esta seria diferente de todas as outras férias por ela já vivenciadas.

Rony tentava endireitar Pichitinho enquanto Gina apontava freneticamente para os recém-achados-na-multidão Molly, Arthur e Gui Weasley, que para a infelicidade de Gina, estava (como era de se esperar) acompanhado de Fleur - ou Fleuma, como a própria Gina a preferia chamar, mesmo que em tom de deboche.

Harry apenas acariciava levemente Edwiges, passando os dedos por entre as grades da gaiola e tocando suas macias penas e, ao mesmo tempo, pensava em tudo o que tinha lhe ocorrido nos últimos dias em Hogwarts. Recordava com bastante nitidez a pavorosa expressão de Alvo Dumbledore ao ser atacado pelo Príncipe Mestiço, ou por melhor dizer, Severo Snape. Por que tinha de ser assim? Justo Snape, que apesar das suspeitas de todos era considerado de tamanha confiança pelo Professor Dumbledore, fora capaz de matá-lo! Por que Dumbledore não suspeitou de Snape? E por que confiava tanto em Severo, como ele mesmo tantas vezes lhe disse? O que Snape teria feito para adquirir tanta confiança se já mostrava, por vezes, alguns indícios de relação com as Artes das Trevas?

Estas eram perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Harry Potter, quando Rony interrompeu sua reflexão:

- Acho que quase todos já saíram - disse ele em voz alta enquanto terminava de verificar o corredor do trem - Vamos?

Harry foi o último a sair da cabine e, posteriormente, do trem, carregando seu malão, sua Firebolt e a gaiola de Edwiges.

- Ah, queridos! - disse Molly entusiasmada - Quase chegaram antes de nós! - e ela olhou para o Sr. Weasley que balançava ligeiramente a cabeça confirmando - Voltamos à pouco de Hogsmeade! Sabe, tivemos uma séria e decisiva conversa entre alguns membros da... - por um momento ela hesitou em continuar, talvez pela presença de Fleur -... Da Ordem e depois fomos a Hogsmeade para tratar do caso de Rosmerta. Pobre Madame Rosmerta! - e ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e tocou os outros de braços abertos e começou a caminhar, como se indicassem aos outros para fazerem o mesmo.

- Vejo que está melhor, Gui! - exclamou Hermione com certa animação, tentando quebrar o clima tenso e silencioso predominante entre eles - Madame Pomfrey conseguiu curar você em um instante, não?

- Infelizmente não me curarei em tão rápido instante, e nem por completo, como já era de se esperar - respondeu Gui em tom quase alegre - Terei graves cicatrizes no rosto e permanecerei com certa queda por carnes vermelhas.

- E de prreferrência muite mal cozides as carrnes verrmelhras, non querride? - acrescentou Fleur, que não viu a cara de deboche de Gina Weasley quando ela fez o comentário.

Eles continuaram andando em direção à saída da plataforma, quando Arthur comunicou-lhes:

- Lupin e Tonks estão nos esperando do lado de fora da plataforma e McGonagal nos encontrará mais tarde, ainda hoje, creio eu. Acho que ela está bastante ocupada e também, com toda razão, desorientada com tudo o que está acontecendo – e neste momento eles atravessaram a aparente parede sólida que separava Londres da plataforma 9 ½.

Harry permanecera em silêncio durante todo o tempo. Não via interesse em tudo aquilo agora que Dumbledore se fora para sempre e, de certa forma, sentira muito a morte do Professor, talvez até mais que a de seu padrinho, Sirius Black, que morrera a um ano aproximadamente.

Tonks e Lupin conversavam algo com Molly e Arthur enquanto todos andavam em direção à saída da estação.

- Ah! – exclamou Rony, atraindo a atenção de todos, inclusive de Harry que estava absorto em pensamentos longínquos – Acabei de me lembrar que EU sou maior de idade! – e falando isso, de certa forma, se considerava superior, ao menos em alguma coisa, em relação a Harry, Mione e Gina.

E neste exato momento ele retirou a varinha, pronto para realizar seu primeiro feitiço fora de Hogwarts, como era permitido a alunos maiores de dezessete anos de idade.

- Nem pense nisso! – exclamou Hermione Granger, segurando a varinha de Rony com certa força – Ou quer realizar o seu ÚNICO feitiço fora de Hogwarts? Quero dizer, terá a varinha quebrada pelo Ministério se a usar na frente de trouxas, é claro!

E Harry pode ver que o rosto de Rony quase se transfigurou, passando a mostrar uma cara um tanto quanto aborrecida.

É claro que Harry não podia esperar que os Dursley viessem lhe buscar, uma vez que ele voltara de Hogwarts duas semanas antes do previsto, o que garantia a Harry alguns momentos extras de tranqüilidade longe dos tios e do primo. Pelo menos ele esperava que sim!

- Harry, querido! Temos uma importante tarefa a cumprir, por isso receio que não volte para a casa de seus tios por hoje – disse Molly, dando certeza às suspeitas de Harry sobre os "momentos longe dos Dursley" – Tudo bem, querido?

- Claro – respondeu Harry com certo entusiasmo

- Prontinho! – ofegava Hermione que acabava de chegar correndo – Acabei de conversar com os meus pais (de fato, ninguém nem notou a breve ausência de Mione!) e eles concordaram em me deixar passar as férias com vocês! – e ela corou ao perceber que todas a olhavam, como se não achassem que o que ela dizia era realmente importante – É claro que eu não lhes contei que o Mundo da Magia está em guerra e realmente espero que eles não descubram isso! Na verdade, acho que nem há muitos meios de eles ficarem sab...

- Pois bem, Harry. – interrompeu (sem esta intenção, é claro!) Lupin – Como Molly ia dizendo, temos de tratar de alguns assuntos ainda hoje. E rápido, pois já é tarde! Bem, não sei o que pretende fazer com a casa dos Black, mas asseguro-lhe que ela é totalmente sua agora. Isso já foi resolvido pelo Ministério e Dumbledore antes de... bem, não vem ao caso. O fato é que com todo esse tumulto, não foi difícil para Dumbledore convencer o Ministro, há certo tempo atrás, a respeitar a vontade de Sirius.

- Pretendo deixá-la à disposição da Ordem, Professor Lupin – respondeu Harry, que percebeu certo ar de gratidão em Lupin ao ouvir a palavra "Professor".

- Sei, sei... – disse Lupin – Agradecemos sua oferta, Harry e acredito que teremos de aceitá-la. E é justamente em relação a ela que teremos uma tarefa a cumprir hoje. Acredito que não haverá problema algum em todos irmos agora mesmo, não é Arthur?

- Sim, claro! Mas aconselho que Tonks vá se encontrar com Fred e Jorge no Beco Diagonal, número 93. Claro, se não for incomodo algum, Tonks – disse Arthur que olhava enquanto Tonks o acenava positivamente com a cabeça – Não acho aconselhável que estes dois destrambelhados fiquem andando de bobeira por aí nestes tempos. Quem sabe eles aceitem fechar a loja por uns tempos, não é Molly?

Molly não respondeu e Tonks aceitou a sugestão, seguindo à pé rumo ao Caldeirão Furado. E ali, em frente à estação de King's Cross, os nove restantes se encontravam, até que Molly sugeriu que continuassem andando.

Não sabiam para onde estavam indo, mas todos a seguiram, dobrando uma esquina e entrando num apertado e escuro beco onde Molly podia jurar não haver uma sequer alma que os pudesse ver.

- Mas não podemos aparatar, mamãe! – exclamou Gina depois que Molly disse iriam todos aparatar.

- Tecnicamente não! Mas foi desenvolvido há pouco tempo um modelo de aparatação em grupo – dizia Molly

- Sabe como é... – continuava Gui Weasley – Com toda essa confusão, o Ministério tinha de arranjar um jeito com que as pessoas pudessem fugir com seus filhos rapidamente e com segurança, mesmo que eles fossem menores de idade.

- Parrticularrmen, non achei nade agrradavel lê idéie der Ministérrio! Isse pode até mesmo colocarr em risque a vide ders pessoas e menorres porr falte de instruccione! – Fleur estava convicta de sua opinião, embora nenhum dos outros parecia concordar com ela

- Quer dizer que vou poder aparatar? – espantou-se Gina – É claro que não deve ser tão emocionante quanto aparatar sozinha, mas já é alguma coisa, não?

- Pare de falar, Gininha querida... – dizia Molly – Vamos segurar nossas coisas e...

- Gininha? Ela te chamou de Gininha? – implicou Rony rindo de Gina

- Roniquinho, querido, pare você também de falar ou não estaremos lá tão cedo! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley enquanto o rosto de Rony ficava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos ruivos após ouvir a forma com que sua mãe o chamou.

Os outros se comportavam e mantinham silêncio enquanto guardavam seus pertences.

- Todos prontos? – perguntou Arthur – Harry, segure o braço de Lupin! – e Lupin se ofereceu a segurar a Firebolt e a coruja quando viu a expressão de Harry do tipo "Como vou segurar tudo isso ao mesmo tempo?" – Rony, segure no meu braço e deixe-me levar o seu malão! Hermione, segure-se em Molly! Bem... Gui, vá sozinho e... – como se procurasse ver quem restou – Gina, segure em Fleur – e a garota fez uma cara de quem odiou a ordem recebida, como se aquele fosse o maior sacrifício que ela pudesse fazer no mundo.

- Atenção! – disse Lupin – Vamos todos ao Largo Grimmauld!

Harry nem teve tempo para receber o nome do destino a que chegariam e tomar um último ar, antes que a estranha sensação de estar sendo comprimido por um tubo invadisse todo o seu corpo. Apesar de esta ser a terceira aparatação de Harry, ele ainda não se acostumara bem com a sensação e mantinha sua opinião sobre preferir as vassouras. De repente, o vento leve voltou a tocar seu rosto e Harry sentiu novamente a liberdade de se estar em solo firme, sem que haja nenhuma estranha sensação de estar preso em um tubo que o comprime e o sufoca.

- Uau! Então é assim que é a aparatação? – se espantava Gina- Muito legal essa magia, não? – e Harry sentiu que Gina se sentiu arrependida de ter dito isso após lembrar-se que tinha vindo com Fleur

Ninguém parecia prestar muita atenção ao que Gina dizia e Harry, a princípio, não se lembrava para onde eles tinham ido, lembrança que foi subitamente lhe devolvida quando Harry virou-se e mirou o ambiente estranhamente conhecido e calmo, sem nenhum murmúrio ou indício de trouxas.

Ali eles se encontravam: no Largo Grimmauld.

Harry não entendia porque não via a casa de número 12, que fora sede da Ordem da Fênix. Ele tinha certeza de que ela deveria estar ali. O mesmo ocorreu a Rony, Hermione e Gina – ao que Harry percebeu -, até que Arthur Weasley começou a lhes explicar.

- Não conseguimos enxergar a casa dos Black – e todos olhavam com atenção para o local onde a casa deveria estar, entre os números onze e treze, exatamente na frente de todos – É claro que não! Sabe... Quando um bruxo passa desta para a melhor... quero dizer, quando um bruxo que era o Fiel Segredo de algo... morre...

- O Feitiço se tranca para sempre, escondendo o segredo de todos aqueles que por ventura o conheciam por meio do Fiel Segredo – e todos se voltaram para Hermione Granger que iniciava sua breve e quase-decorada explicação sobre o assunto – Estou certa de que li isto no livro "Encantamentos Desencantados" na biblioteca de Hogwarts no mês passado! – disse ela com um leve sorriso nos lábios – Ou não teria sido no liv...

- Pois bem! – Lupin a interrompeu novamente (mais uma vez sem esta intenção, é claro!) e o rosto de Mione corou enquanto mostrava uma expressão zangada – Como nossa querida Hermione ia nos dizendo, o feitiço se mantém quando alguém morre, porém aqueles que ficaram sabendo do segredo, é óbvio que por meio do Fiel Segredo, passam a desconhecê-lo novamente, ocultando-o. É uma forma de garantir que o segredo seja mantido mesmo depois que alguém faleça.

- Mas então, como vamos entrar na casa? – perguntou Harry intrigado

- Bem, acho que já deve ter percebido que Alvo não era tão descuidado assim, não é Harry? E acho também que você deve nos responder a sua pergunta – Lupin dizia enquanto Harry expressava grande indagação em seu rosto – Dumbledore me disse que deixaria um pergaminho com você Harry, escrito por ele mesmo, em caso de qualquer coisa dar errado.

- Mas ele não deixou... – dizia Harry, enquanto tentava lembrar de algo que recebera de Dumbledore.

Harry não tinha nenhum pergaminho de Dumbledore. Não tinha recebido nenhum papel, ou tinha? As únicas coisas que Dumbledore lhe enviou foram os bilhetes convocando-o para mais uma sessão com ele, mas estes não se encontravam mais ali. Há muito tempo já tinham sido jogados no lixo e o Professor Dumbledore não parecia ser burro o suficiente para lhe dar algo que ele pudesse jogar fora... O que então seria? Harry teve um impulso, quase como uma idéia. Largou a gaiola da coruja e abriu o malão cuidadosamente para esconder dos outros o que estava fazendo. Ele pegou cuidadosamente o medalhão e o abriu, retirando de dentro dele um pequeno pergaminho dobrado, e depois guardou o medalhão novamente, fechando o malão.

Aquele era o único papel que Harry tinha e que tinha entrado em contato com Dumbledore. Será que Dumbledore não tinha...?

- Rony, Mione! Venham aqui – chamou Harry enquanto todos os outros os olhavam com ar de desaprovação. – Quero conversar um minutinho com os dois, se não se importam e... – Harry andou com os dois cerca de dois passos para trás a fim de afastar-se mais dos outros.

Olhou bem para tudo ao redor para verificar se tinha algum trouxa olhando e sussurrou a Rony

- Use o _Abbafiato_! – disse Harry – E antes que possam impedir!

- _Abbafiato_! – bradou Rony, pronunciando rapidamente as palavras e alegrando-se por realizar seu primeiro feitiço fora de Hogwarts.

Harry pôde perceber a expressão de susto que os seis levaram por, provavelmente, nunca terem ouvido este feitiço antes e não fazerem idéia do efeito que traria. Harry tratou de chamar Rony e Hermione para perto dele, de tom bem alto, para que eles percebessem o efeito do feitiço e, quando não conseguiram escutar nada que eles diziam, fizeram uma cara de reprovação ao trio.

- Hermione, - começou Harry abrindo o pergaminho sobrado que mostrava a conhecida mensagem assinada por R.A.B., que os três não tinham a mínima idéia de quem seria. – Acha possível que Dumbledore tenha ocultado a mensagem verdadeira deste pergaminho?

E ela olhou novamente para o pergaminho:

_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto,_

_Mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo._

_Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que puder._

_Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à_

_Altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.A.B._

- Existem muitas possibilidades, Harry. Há muitos feitiços que revelam ou escondem algo em pergaminhos – explicava Mione – Não creio que Dumbledore correria o risco de usar um feitiço, pois desta forma qualquer um que conhecesse alguns Feitiços de Revelação saberia ler o que está oculto, se é que há algo oculto aí – dizia ela com tom de preocupação – Talvez algum termo, palavra ou frase que só você ou nós conheçamos...

- Acha mesmo, quero dizer, tem certeza de que esse pedaço de papel contém o que queremos? – perguntava Rony desconfiado – E se não...

- É o único que tenho que esteve com Dumbledore – disse Harry rapidamente

Os outros, que não conseguiam ouvir faziam gestos e se mostravam indignados com a exclusão. Pensa, Harry... Pensa... Pensa... Tentou em seguida dizer em claro tom a última senha da sala de Dumbledore... Nada! Depois tentou a última senha da Grifinória e nada! Chegou a dizer "sorvete de limão" (o sorvete favorito do Professor Dumbledore) e até mesmo "Eu sou Harry Potter", sem contar com as estúpidas "Abra", "Revele-se" e coisas do tipo.

Desfizeram o _Abbafiato_ – ouvindo inúmeras reclamações, é claro – e começaram novamente as suas coisas quando uma idéia repentina surgiu na mente de Harry.

- Esperem! – disse ele em voz alta para que Rony e Mione pudessem ouvi-lo – Acho que esqueci de tentar algo.

Ele desdobrou o papel mais uma vez e encarou os dizeres estranhos do desconhecido que ali se encontrava. Olhou-os fixamente e disse:

Pateta - e então as frases começaram a ser trocadas de acordo com as sílabas que ele ia pronunciando -, Chorão, Destabocado, Beliscão! – e por fim, toda a nova mensagem estava ali, nítidas, na frente dos olhos de Harry, Rony e Hermione (embora todos os outros também se aproximassem para ler, sem sucesso).

A caligrafia conhecida de Dumbledore preenchia todo o pergaminho e por vezes era preciso apertar os olhos para ler devido ao minúsculo tamanho da letra de Dumbledore.

_A Harry Potter (e provavelmente também a Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley)_

_Isso apenas o confundiu, eu sei, mas sabia que conseguiria enxergar esta mensagem, meu caro Harry. Nem tudo ocorreu como planejado, mas a segurança é que você novamente sabe que a sede da Ordem da Fênix, ou seja, a casa dos Black - agora sua graças a mim -, se encontra no Largo Grimmauld, número 12._

_E sobre AQUILO, fique tranqüilo, Harry: Já foi destruído. Tomei a precaução de colocá-lo no bolso interno de minhas vestes que fica na altura exata do lado esquerdo do peito, onde o feitiço Avada Kedavra atinge com mais força. E sabia que se algo desse errado, eu tinha a minha "imitação barata" no bolso por segurança._

_Graças a ela aqui estou escrevendo para você, Harry._

_A única coisa que eu queria lhe dizer é que você deve ser forte e nunca, nunca desistir. Dê um alô a todos por mim e lembre-se do que eu já lhe disse uma vez, Harry: Às vezes é preciso escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil. Você já deve saber o que escolher..._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

_p.s.: E Mione, não quebre a cabeça tentando disfarçar este pergaminho novamente! Basta dizer "obrigado"!_

Harry se emocionou lendo as palavras do diretor, mas se conteve.

Quando os três ergueram os olhos, enxergaram, como se estivesse ali o tempo todo, a _Muy antiga e nobre casa dos Black_. Estavam de volta ao Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

Harry não sabia descrever o que sentia ao rever aquele cenário frio e calado que repousava diante dos seus olhos. Sentia uma tristeza enorme por lembrar que ali era a casa de Sirius – agora dele, como Lupin o lembrara a pouco -, e ao mesmo tempo ainda maior tristeza por lembrar que aquela casa fora a sede da Ordem e que esta já não contava com a participação do maior bruxo que Harry já conhecera: Alvo Dumbledore. Embora Harry tentasse esconder suas lágrimas, ele chorava e aquelas, embora tristes, o erguiam e o motivavam a continuar lutando, cada vez mais.

Todos leram os dizeres de Dumbledore sobre a localização da casa e depois disso, todos podiam enxergar que estavam de frente a ela, prontos para entrar.

No entanto, todos continuavam parados em frente à casa fracamente iluminada pelo lampião de rua mais próximo. Ela parecia mais velha do que nunca e a fraca luz azulada pela escuridão da noite não parecia conseguir penetrar e atravessar os vidros das janelas que estavam cobertos por uma camada espessa de fuligem. As paredes estavam ainda mais sujas do que quando Harry vira a casa pela primeira vez, a cerca de dois anos. A vizinhança parecia estranhamente calma, sem qualquer sinal de trouxas por perto, embora não passasse das dez da noite.

- Antes de entrarmos – disse Lupin – precisamos definir um Fiel Segredo à sede da Ordem.

- Como assim, Lupin? – perguntou Hermione – que eu saiba o Fiel Segredo nunca deixa de ser o Fiel Segredo. A não ser que o segredo não exista mais.

- Certo, Mione! – respondia Lupin – Mas é possível adicionar quantos Fiéis Segredos quisermos para determinado segredo. Contudo, deixo bem claro que é um ato inseguro, uma vez que se mais de uma pessoa souber, menos segredo este segredo será! Concorda?

- Sim, professor... Mas e se... – e ela não sabia o que perguntar

- Como podemos saber que Dumbledore foi o primeiro Fiel Segredo da Ordem? – Harry indagou - E se houverem outros que foram Fiéis Segredos da Casa dos Black?

- Como deve saber, Harry, Sirius não tinha muitos parentes vivos e se houvesse algum Fiel Segredo anterior a Dumbledore, este estaria morto. Contudo, com a mesma dúvida que você, Harry, Alvo Dumbledore fez um minucioso estudo da casa para descobrir se haviam magias em relação a ocultar a casa e certificou-se de que seria o primeiro.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um minuto

- Harry - continuou o Sr. Weasley – Como a casa está em sua propriedade, você deve realizar o feitiço do Fiel Segredo. Temo que não saiba como realizar, certo?

- Realmente, não sei.

- Espere! – interrompeu Mione – Harry não pode realizar feitiços fora de Hogwarts ainda! Como vamos fazer?

- Simples – disse Harry certo do que faria – Entrem, todos!

Todos entraram curiosos para ouvir o que Harry teria a dizer.

- Vejam bem – começou o jovem – o Ministério pode detectar a exata localização de feitiços realizados por estudantes fora de Hogwarts, ou seja, o endereço. – Logo, após realizar este feitiço, as corujas do Ministério não saberão encontrar o endereço. Logo acharão que é um engano, uma vez que o endereço não existe. E além do mais, não se pode saber qual feitiço foi utilizado.

- Certo... – dizia Gui – Mas o Ministério poderia desconfiar de algo, não?

- Com este tumulto todo, você acha mesmo que eles se preocupariam com um feitiçozinho bobo realizado por um aluno fora dos terrenos da escola? Rufo tem muito mais com o que se preocupar! – dizia Arthur

- Pode serr. Mas continue sendo un risque – acrescentou Fleur

- Que precisa ser corrido! – disse Harry por fim

Dali prosseguiu-se uma breve explicação de como realizar o feitiço. Remo dizia que Harry deveria apontar para aquele destinado a ser o Fiel Segredo da Ordem e dizer as palavras, com bastante clareza: _Fidelis Incantaten_. Uma linha arroxeada sairia da ponta da varinha de Harry e envolveria lentamente o Fiel Segredo, que neste momento deveria fazer seu juramento.

- Quem será o Fiel Segredo da Ordem? – perguntou Gui

- Eu poderria se quisessem... – respondeu Fleur. Uma péssima sugestão, por sinal, pois ela, embora entrasse brevemente para a Ordem, não participava dela.

- Molly, o que você acha de você... ? – perguntava Arthur Weasley

- Não, não, Arthur. Acho que você seria o mais indicado ao caso – mas o Sr. Weasley não pareceu gostar da sugestão da mulher

- Lupin, você poderia, não? – perguntava Gina

- Acho arriscado, Gina. – respondia Lupin – Você sabe como é... Estou no meio dos lobisomens e não seria seguro. Que tal Arthur? Ou Mcgonagal, se ela concordasse.

- Receio que McGonagal não vá chegar muito cedo, Lupin – dizia Molly.

A discussão se estendeu por mais alguns instantes até que Hermione disse:

- Harry! Que tal Harry? – e todos olharam para ela – Bem, ele parece ser o único que não nos trairia de forma alguma e que não representa tanto risco por não poder ser usado como isca por... – ela hesitou em falar o nome, mas continuou - Voldemort, uma vez que já é o alvo principal!

Todos silenciaram por um minuto, mas Lupin começou a falar:

- Sim! Parece a decisão mais certa a se fazer! – e sorriu – Harry, prepare-se para ser o mais novo Fiel Segredo da Ordem da Fênix.

- Mas senhor, não sou maior de idade e nem mesmo sou da Ordem...

- Creio que já passou da hora de você entrar. Sem dúvidas Dumbledore concordaria, já que não esta aqui presente para lhe representar, Harry. Você enfrenta o mal de vez agora, Harry... e não há como enfrentá-lo sozinho. Por isso você é o mais novo membro da Ordem da Fênix. – dizia Remo Lupin – E de qualquer forma, você fará dezessete anos em pouco tempo.

- Certo, mas... devo apontar para... meu próprio braço? – perguntou o jovem aflito

- Exato.

E por um momento Harry hesitou em continuar e permaneceu parado, pensando ou se preparando, não sei ao certo dizer. Os outros pareciam ansiosos para ver Harry realizando o Feitiço e não podiam deixar de transparecer isso ao olharem ininterruptamente para o garoto de cabelos negros atrapalhados, olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa, que ali estava no meio de todos.

- _Fidelis Incantaten_! – disse Harry baixinho, apontando a varinha para seu próprio braço esquerdo, que se encontrava levemente estendido, com a palma da mão aberta, porém relaxada.

Um fio de luz brilhante e roxa saiu da varinha de Harry vagarosamente, dançando no ar em espirais, iluminando toda a sala da casa dos Black, que anteriormente não presenciava grande quantidade de luz. O fio foi se movimentando, do mesmo modo e numa lentidão entediante, ao encontro da mão de Harry e, ao se aproximar, começou a contorná-la nos mesmos movimentos em espiral, sem tocar na pele de Harry.

- Deve fazer seu juramento, Harry... – aconselhou Lupin

Harry continuava olhando o fio de luz, que agora alcançava seu punho e continuava em movimento. Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas por um momento, pareceu-lhe que todas as palavras lhe vieram em mente, exatamente como deveriam ser ditas.

- Juro solenemente ser o Fiel Segredo da Ordem da Fênix e sua sede no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, e somente contá-lo a quem eu realmente julgar digno de confiança. – disse Harry em baixo tom de voz, porém com bastante confiança e clareza.

Quando Harry terminou, o fio que percorria desde a varinha de Harry até o seu braço, parou de se movimentar e, de repente, se tornou ainda mais brilhante e luminoso. Harry insistia em olhar e, como se alguém puxasse as duas extremidades – a da varinha e a ponta do fio – do fio de luz, este se prendeu no braço de Harry com tamanha força, se esticando e, quando a força era tão grande que Harry achara que o fio de luz arrebentaria, ele sumiu num estampido, deixando em sua exata posição, um filete de fumaça arroxeada que indicara, por alguns segundos antes de se misturar com o ar, o local onde o fio estava.

Harry sentiu um enorme alívio quando aquilo acabou. Rony, Hermione e Gina ainda olhavam boquiabertos para Harry como se aquilo tivesse sido um grande momento. E de fato era! Harry, agora, era o Fiel Segredo da Ordem da Fênix.


	2. A NOVA ORDEM DA FÊNIX

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**A NOVA ORDEM DA FÊNIX**

----

MOLLY WEASLEY TRATOU DE AJEITAR algumas coisas na casa para que ao menos pudessem ter uma noite suportável. Enquanto Fleur Delacor tentava preparar uma refeição para todos, embora não estivesse obtendo grandes sucessos em seu Risoto Francês com Cogumelos ao Molho de Abóboras, Molly lançava feitiços em toda a casa para eliminar toda a poeira dos cômodos. "Aprendi este feitiço com uma velha conhecida. É simplesmente fantástico, Hermione!" – dizia ela enquanto Mione e Gina iam tentando lhe ajudar. Harry e Rony simplesmente jogavam Snaps Explosivos e Lupin parecia aflito quando, apoiado na janela da frente da casa, conversava com Arthur e Gui sobre a demora de Tonks e os gêmeos Weasley.

- Eles estariam aqui às onze, no mínimo, se tudo ocorresse bem, meu caro Arthur- dizia Lupin com certa preocupação – Acha que pode ter acontecido algo? Veja só! Já são onze e quarenta. Daqui a pouco viramos o dia e eles ainda não apareceram.

Arthur e Gui refletiam a expressão preocupada de Lupin em suas faces, mas quando se preparavam para dizer algo Lupin viu os três desaparatarem do lado de fora da casa.

- Vejam! – disse Arthur aliviado – são eles!

- Até que enfim! – exclamou Gui

- Harry, vá lá fora contar a Tonks, Fred e Jorge sobre o segredo da localização da casa. – disse Lupin enquanto os três, do lado de fora, tentavam achar vestígios de onde a casa poderia estar – E acompanhe-o, Rony!

Harry e Rony saíram, não muito felizes por terem de interromper o jogo, e logo Harry sussurrou no ouvido de todos a localização da casa.

Finalmente, à meia-noite em ponto, quando todos estavam à mesa esperando o demorado jantar de Fleur, Harry teve de interromper novamente o que estava fazendo para atender a McGonagal, em forma felina, que esperava ansiosa na frente da casa pelo Segredo. Após voltar a forma humana, McGonagal conversou com Harry.

- Potter... Que bom revê-lo! – disse McGonagal abrindo um largo sorriso, embora não pudesse deixar de transparecer um ar cansado em sua voz – Mas diga... É você o Fiel Segredo?

- Sim, bem... acharam que... – dizia ele

- Concordo plenamente com a decisão! – disse ela, ainda com o sorriso na cara. – Mas me diga...

E Harry forneceu a exata localização da casa, entrando junto com McGonagal para saborear o quase-Risoto-Francês-com-Cogumelos-ao-Molho-de-Abóboras de Fleur.

- Esperro que gostem do rrefeiçon que prreparrei. – ela dizia um pouco decepcionada com o resultado da refeição à mesa.

Harry perguntou-se se deveria mesmo comer aquilo, mas para não deixar Fleur ainda mais sem graça, comeu um pouco. Todos pareciam pensar o mesmo, embora nenhum dissesse isso. Após o jantar, todos foram dormir, exceto Harry, Rony e Hermione, que se reuniram para conversar no quarto dos garotos.

- Inteligente o Dumbledore, não? – espantou-se Rony

- Muito... – disse Harry com um bocejo de sono e certa tristeza na voz – Mas fico me perguntando como ele teria conseguido fazer aquilo, quero dizer, como ele sabia que morreria naquela noite?

- Ele não sabia, Harry! – explicou Hermione – Você não entendeu até agora?

- Não! – responderam Harry e Rony juntos

- Dumbledore provavelmente, antes de sair com você, criou uma cópia grotesca do medalhão propositalmente e ocultou o bilhete que deixara a você colocando um outro direcionado a Voldemort – e Rony a olhou espantado quando ela pronunciou o nome – para disfarçar, caso tudo desse errado. Quando ele recuperou o verdadeiro, colocou no bolso interno de suas vestes, por segurança. – e os dois garotos ainda não pareceram entender muito bem – Desta forma, se alguém o matasse, mataria também a alma de Voldemort contida no medalhão em forma de um Horcrux, uma vez que o _Avada Kedavra_ destrói todo tipo de vida existente em algo. Quando o feitiço atingiu Dumbledore, atingiu também o medalhão, e destruiu a alma de Voldemort que residia ali. – e ela movimentou a sobrancelhas como se dissesse "Entenderam agora?" – Dumbledore sabia que, se fosse morto, você procuraria no seu bolso e ao encontrar o medalhão, encontraria também o recado, e ele contou também que você fosse lembrar das palavras que ele disse no primeiro dia de aula. Caso você não mexesse no corpo, algum Comensal poderia encontrar o bilhete e entregar a Voldemort, que começaria a procurar freneticamente por este tal de R.A.B., já que não saberia da face oculta do bilhete, uma vez que não descobriria nunca as palavras certas. – e ela deu uma pausa – Caso ele não morresse, ele destruiria o medalhão verdadeiro da mesma forma e você nunca teria visto a grotesca cópia.

- Dumbledore me protegeu até no último instante de sua vida. – disse Harry com culpa na voz

- Como assim? – perguntou Mione que agora parecia ser a que não entendera nada

- Ele colocou um bilhete dizendo que R.A.B., alguém que ele inventou, roubou o verdadeiro Horcrux. Se ele não colocasse nenhuma assinatura, e Voldemort encontrasse o bilhete, ele provavelmente pensaria que eu estava com a Horcrux verdadeira e tentaria de todas as formas me procurar antes que eu, supostamente, a destruísse.

- É verdade! – exclamou Rony – Este foi definitivamente o maior bruxo que já existiu.

- Foi sim – disse Harry por fim

Após dizer _boa-noite_ a seus amigos, Harry deitara e adormecera profundamente.

- Rony! Harry! – acordava Fred e Jorge

- Bom dia! – disse Harry sonolento e com os cabelos mais atrapalhados do que nunca

- Isso é hora para me acordar, seus... – reclamava Rony

- Mamãe está chamando para o café da manhã! – disse Fred – E disse que é muito importante que vocês desçam imediatamente. E... Mione também!

- Mas parece que Gina já foi chamá-la. – disse Jorge – O que eles podem estar querendo com vocês, hein? - ele fez uma expressão pensativa

- Não sei... – disse Rony bocejando – Só descendo para descobrir! – mas pela sua cara, ninguém diria que ele estava realmente com vontade de levantar da cama.

Os dois trocaram de roupa o mais rápido que puderam e desceram ao encontro de Molly, que os aguardava em torno da mesa (por sinal, repleta de delícias feitas pela Sra. Weasley para o desjejum) junto de Hermione, Gui, Lupin, Quim Shacklebolt, Dédalo Diggle, Tonks, Olho-Tonto Moody, McGonagal, Estúrgio Podmore e, por mais inesperado que fosse, Rúbeo Hagrid. Em sumo, todos – ou quase todos – os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

Fred, Jorge e Gina tentaram também descer as escadas, mas Lupin apontou a varinha rapidamente e murmurou algo que criou uma espécie de barreira – como uma parede - formada por pontos de luz azuis e brilhantes, impedindo-os de passar.

- Isso não vai adiantar, meu caro Lupin! – disse McGonagal convicta de suas palavras – Estou certa de que eles podem me ouvir

- _Abbafiato_! – disse Rony apontando a própria varinha para a barreira criada por Lupin

McGonagal ficou surpresa com a eficiência de Rony e abriu um leve sorriso.

- Como podem perceber – iniciou Lupin olhando para Harry, Rony e Hermione – aqui estão os membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Sim, mas faltam o Sr. Weasley, Héstia Jones, Emelina Vance e Elifas Doge, se não me engano – disse Harry observando a todos.

- Claro, claro... – e ele deu uma pausa – Arthur está no Ministério, pois precisou chegar mais cedo hoje, devido a alguns problemas na seção de Detecção e Confisco de Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos de Proteção Forjados. Emelina, infelizmente... Não sei se viu no Profeta Diário, mas ela foi assassinada por um Comensal nestes dias...

- Ainda bem que não comentaram muito o caso dela, não é? – dizia Moody – Eu digo, poderiam suspeitar de algo, não? Por em risco a Ordem.

- Não acho, Moody... Mataram-na simplesmente por matar, quando ela voltava da casa de sua tia-avó doente... Pobre Emelina... – dizia Hagrid com um ar de preocupação – Estes Comensais da Morte... – e ele soluçou – Até mataram um bruxo como Dumble... – e parou de falar, colocando um lenço no rosto.

- Pois bem. – continuou Lupin – Héstia e Elifas estão numa missão para a Ordem, vigiando uma vila próxima onde surgiu a suspeita de que Comensais estavam rondando por lá às escondidas vigiando, ou observando algo. E Fleur, que você não mencionou – e Harry se sentiu desconfortável em relação a Gui e a ela por isso – também entrou na Ordem da Fênix e se mostrou bastante prestativa. Ela é uma garota corajosa e tem se mostrado bastante prestativa. Está neste exato momento em Gringotes, onde passou a trabalhar... Ela espiona lá, pois suspeitamos que existam movimentos de Voldemort ou Comensais envolvendo Roubos também... Afinal, Voldemort pode conseguir aliados atraídos pela gana de obter alguns galeões a mais.

Hermione olhava distraidamente para os alimentos sobre a mesa e pareceu murmurar algo do tipo "Aham... sei...".

- Harry, Rony e Hermione, – chamou McGonagal – sei que não são maiores de idade ainda, mas...

- Eu sou! – retrucou Rony

- Ok! Sei que não são todos maiores de idade – corrigiu ela -, mas acreditamos que agora, definitivamente, se faz necessária a entrada de Harry na Ordem da Fênix. Dumbledore se foi para sempre – e muitos sentiram uma pontada de tristeza quando a Professora McGonagal – e não há como evitar mais o duelo entre Harry e Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, uma vez que todos nós sabemos que ele irá procurá-lo. Logo, Rony e Hermione, creio eu, devem entrar também, uma vez que Harry, de qualquer forma, irá incluí-los em tudo, como qualquer leal amigo faria. – Harry sentiu-se melhor ao perceber que estava definitivamente entrando na Ordem, Hermione gostou da idéia e Rony, apesar de também ter gostado, ficou com um pouco de medo do que isso poderia significar - Pois bem... Harry, existem coisas que você precisa nos esclarecer. – e ela fez uma pausa – Sei que sabe mais do que nós sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e sua relação com ele... Dumbledore não nos dizia muita coisa, mas agora que ele não está aqui, é preciso que saibamos! – Harry não pareceu gostar desta conversa, uma vez que tinha prometido a Dumbledore manter certas coisas somente entre eles – Sei que conhece mais, Harry! Não adianta dizer que não. E é por isso que precisamos saber, para ajudá-lo. – e ela aguardou que Harry dissesse algo, mas ele não pronunciou uma sequer palavra – E então? O que me diz, Harry?

- Bem... – e ele hesitou em falar, olhando para Rony e Hermione por vários segundos – Eu não posso dizer muita coisa, Professora, porque jurei a Dumbledore que não faria isso. Um dos outros motivos é que não posso confiar tanto algo que poderia ser essencial para o futuro sucesso da Ordem, se é que a senhora me entende. Snape nos traiu, matando o Professor Dumbledore, e vocês têm de concordar comigo que não só Snape, mas qualquer um poderia trair a Ordem sob pressão de Voldemort. Todos nós sabemos de como ele utiliza meios baixos para fazer as pessoas se unirem a ele. Eu não poderia contar muito, portanto.

McGonagal não ficou muito satisfeita com a resposta, mas não teve como discordar de Harry.

- O que você poderia nos contar então, Harry? – perguntou Lupin prestando atenção em cada gesto de Harry

- Bem... – ele olhou mais uma vez para os amigos - O que posso dizer é que devemos tomar muita cautela, pois nossa luta pode ser muito mais difícil do que esperávamos. E devo sugerir que não procurem apenas onde Voldemort está, pois ele pode estar em vários lugares... – ele falava vagarosamente, como se estudasse minuciosamente cada palavra que pronunciaria – Acho que devem procurar por Griffindor e Ravenclaw. É tudo o que tenho a dizer.

- O quê? – perguntou Tonks – Procurar pelo quê? – e ela olhou para todos na sala – Harry, tem certeza de que está bem... Talvez esteja sofrendo alguma depressão ou tenha batido a cabeça, ou...

- Tenho perfeita noção do que digo, Tonks – disse Harry calmamente – Sigam o que digo... Apenas isso.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio tentando entender o que Harry acabara de dizer. Pode estar em vários lugares? Procurar Griffindor? Harry só podia estar brincando com a cara deles, embora ninguém ousasse duvidar de suas palavras.

- Ah! – exclamou Harry – E peço também que de forma alguma travem um duelo com Voldemort. Não duelem com ele. Ele está demasiado forte para vencê-los ou, no máximo, sobreviver. Tenho certeza absoluta de que não conseguirão destruí-lo, portanto, por favor... – e ele achou que todos o olhavam como se ele fosse um maluco – Não fiquem muito próximos a ele. Pelo menos por enquanto.

E todos pareciam ainda mais confusos. Lupin e Hagrid eram os únicos que pareciam acreditar que Harry estava plenamente consciente do que estava dizendo, além de Rony e Mione, é claro.

- Harry... – continuou McGonagal – Mas ainda não entendi muito bem o que quer dizer. Não faz sentido algum.

- E por acaso você vê sentido em tamanha maldade de todos estes Comensais e de Lord Voldemort? – e Harry, por um instante, sentiu-se tão sábio quanto Dumbledore ao perguntar aquilo a McGonagal, que ficou em silêncio – Não precisa fazer sentido. Apenas siga o que eu disse e tudo ficará bem.

A reunião se encerrou com um brinde – apesar de não haverem cervejas amanteigadas para brindar - à entrada de Harry, Rony e Hermione à Ordem da Fênix. Todos se sentaram à mesa e Rony interrompeu o _Abbafiato_ na barreira – onde Fred, Jorge e Gina aguardavam emburrados – que também foi desfeita por Lupin antes que ele sentasse à mesa.

- Poxa! Isso é uma injustiça... Nos excluir de uma reunião tão importante! – dizia Fred – Aposto que era algo sobre a Ordem da Fênix!

- E Fred! – dizia Jorge – Temos de melhorar nossas orelhas extensíveis! A barreira de Lupin barrou a passagem dela! Você não disse a um cliente que ela passava por barreiras de feitiços?

- Disse! – disse Fred – Para convencer o cara, não é Jorge! – e a mãe dos gêmeos olhou com desaprovação enquanto eles diziam isso e sentavam-se a mesa, ao lado de Gina Weasley, que mantinha a cara emburrada deste que fora barrada por Remo Lupin na escada.

Os resto do desjejum ocorreu normalmente e Harry e seus amigos tiveram um dia tranqüilo e descontraído. Fred e Jorge resolveram mostrar-lhes as novas invenções _Geminialidades Weasley_: Varinhas Solta-Moscas, que soltavam moscas que atacavam quem tentasse usá-las; Bombinhas Encantadas, que seguem os pés das pessoas para explodirem quando o encontrarem; e o Falso Uniforme de Hogwarts, que ao ser pronunciada a frase "Face o Disfarce!", o uniforme virava alguma fantasia sortida.

- Acho que estamos sofrendo de falta de criatividade! – lamentou-se Fred a Jorge

- Que é isso! – disse Harry tentando animá-los – Estão muito legais estas suas invenções! – mentia, já que não via nelas tanto prestígio quanto as anteriores, como os Kits Mata-Aula e as Orelhas Extensíveis.

- Super Legais! – mentiu Rony - Veja estes uniformes, por exemplo! Super reais. Ninguém notaria a diferença se usássemos na escola.

- Isto é... – dizia Hermione – Se é que Hogwarts voltará a funcionar – lamentava-se ela.

- E como ficariam os NIEM's? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge

- Ah! – reclamava Gina – Pior os meus NOM's! Fiquei o ano todo me preparando e não houve testes! E pior: se não abrirem a escola, nem sei se haverão!

- Calma, Gina! – dizia Jorge – Pense pelo lado positivo! Imagine só se eles abrem a escola e, melhor ainda, pulam vocês dos NOM's? Seria fantástico passar para o sexto ano sem aquelas provas chatas para receber apenas um certificado idiota de Nível Ordinário de Magia. Grandes coisas isso aí...

- E sobre a loja, como ficarão? – perguntou Harry a Jorge e Fred

- Estivemos pensando e não vamos abrir a loja se não abrirem Hogwarts... – disse Fred se lamentando – Mais da metade dos nossos clientes são alunos de Hogwarts e alguns dentro da outra metade são conhecidos de alunos de Hogwarts. Ou seja, se a escola fechar, ninguém irá comprar no Beco Diagonal e não haverá motivo para abrir a loja...

- Ficamos muito tristes com esta decisão, mas é a única opção se não queremos quebrar de vez – disse Jorge.

Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione também lamentavam pelo triste fim que a Loja de Logros e Brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge poderia levar.

A semana seguinte seguiu tranqüilamente. Excetuando o fato de que Rony empolgara-se em realizar feitiços fora de Hogwarts e não parava de encontrar oportunidades para tal. Chegara a tentar enfeitiçar até mesmo o imenso quadro da Sra. Black, mãe de Sirius, que passou a gritar ininterruptamente até que Rony a silenciasse com um feitiço de bloqueio de som que ele finalmente encontrara num dos livros de feitiços da série anterior, chamado _Silencio_ – como se pudesse ser mais óbvio que isso. Hermione se prontificara a ajudar Molly na arrumação da casa que não envolvessem feitiços – pois não podia realizar magia fora de Hogwarts - e Harry conversava o tempo todo com Fred, Jorge e Rony – quando ele não estava enfeitiçando algo – sobre Quadribol. Gina, por sua vez, tivera uma péssima semana, uma vez que não reatou nada com Harry e sofria muito por isso. Embora Harry não demonstrasse, para ele também estava sendo difícil se conter contra o sentimento de voltar a namorar Gina Weasley, mas sabia que isso a faria correr muitos riscos e, definitivamente, não queria isso. Hermione, em horas que não ajudava Molly, aproveitava para conversar com os dois ou praticar seu mais novo hobby – criar feitiços.

- Acho que este mereceria três voltas anti-horárias... – dizia ela sozinha, enquanto imitava com a mão direita o movimento, pensava no feitiço e uma Pena de Repetição anotava tudo – com um diâmetro de aproximadamente dez centímetros na ponta da varinha... Não, não! Risque isso! – ela deu uma pausa enquanto fazia alguns cálculos mentalmente -... Diâmetro de aproximadamente doze centímetros na ponta da varinha e um impulso com a varinha na direção desejada. – e ela ia se recordando de tudo o que dissera – Ah, sim! E os dizeres, _Mobile Limpa Incantaten_. Perfeito!

E ela olhou para o papel como se admirasse um grande feito...

"E não me lembro de como elaborei o feitiço se sumiço sugador..." – pensava ela...

- Ah, sim! – e voltou a dizer à pena – Aponta-se o alvo a no mínimo uma distancia de um metro e se diz _Sugari_... E uma observação – e ela pôde ver a pena escrever "OBS:" – Criado somente para líquidos e objetos extremamente pequenos e em grande quantidade, como sujeiras. Posteriormente deve-se dizer _Exugari_, para expulsar o conteúdo em outro local (lixo). – e a pena terminada perfeitamente de escrever todas as ordens para se realizar um perfeito feitiço de limpeza completa que Hermione desenvolvera para facilitar o trabalho de Molly...

- O que está fazendo, Mione? Outro feitiço? – perguntou Rony roubando o pergaminho das mãos de Mione

Mione ficou furiosa, mas não fez nada, deixando que Rony tentasse o feitiço:

- _Mobile Limpa Incantaten_! – e nada aconteceu, provavelmente porque ele não lera as regras direito, mas a única coisa que houve foi uma pequena faísca que pulou a varinha do garoto. – Este feitiço não está com nada, Mione!

- Claro que está! Espere só para ver seu resultado! – e ela o encarou – Sra. Weasley! – chamou ela em voz bastante alta – Molly!

- Chamou, querida? – indagou ela ao aparecer na sala extremamente suja e atrapalhada em que Mione e Rony se encontravam

- Quero que teste um feitiço para mim e garanto que acabará com seus problemas! – disse Mione – Acredito ser muito mais útil que seu feitiço de tirar poeira, Sra. Weasley... – e Molly fez uma cara de desconfiança, prestando atenção no que deveria fazer – O que deve fazer, é girar a varinha três vezes no sentido anti-horário num círculo de uns 12 centímetros de diâmetro e dizer _Mobile Limpa Incantaten_... Uma bolinha de luz amarela vai se formar na ponta da varinha, então aponte de supetão a varinha para o cômodo e o feitiço estará feito...

Molly pareceu duvidar, mas tentou e não conseguiu nada de primeira... Nem de segunda... E na terceira vez, quando estava descrente do poder do feitiço, enquanto ela ia dizendo as palavras e girando a varinha, uma bolinha luminosa amarelada ia surgindo na ponta da varinha. Então ela apontou o centro da sala e a bolinha rapidamente voou em direção ao local em que Molly tinha apontado. A bolinha luminosa explodiu originando milhares de pontos de luz amarela que começaram a voar rapidamente por toda a sala, revirando objetos, móveis, enfim, tudo e colocando-os no lugar certo. Ao término de exatos 5 segundos contados a partir do "lançamento" da bolinha luminosa da ponta da varinha de Molly, tudo estava limpo e em seu devido lugar e, no alto, próximo ao teto, várias partículas de sujeira, poeira e lixo pairavam no ar, levitando.

- Agora diga _Sugari_, Sra Weasley, apontando para a sujeira! – e a Sra. Weasley fez como Mione sugeriu e toda a sujeira que ali estava, foi sugada para a varinha da Sra. Weasley. – Não realize nenhum feitiço agora, Molly, pois senão toda essa sujeira vai sair junto com ele espalhando-se por todo o lado... Você deve apontar para o lixo e dizer _Exugari_, colocando toda a sujeira lá dentro. É bem eficiente

Molly saiu super satisfeita, sorrindo de uma orelha a outra, pronta para jogar a sujeira na lixeira.

- Lupin! Você precisa ver as habilidades de Hermione em criar Feitiços... Sinceramente, acabo de presenciar o mais útil feitiço doméstico que já vi! – e saiu rumo a lixeira, ainda rindo.

Lupin não disse nada, mas Hermione ficara realmente feliz com o feito.

A semana seguinte continuou tranqüila... E Harry sabia que seria sua última semana antes de ter de voltar para a casa dos tios para um longo mês de férias até a data de seu aniversário, no último dia do mês de Julho. Por vezes pensara em não ir, mas lembrava que tinha prometido a Dumbledore que voltaria para adquirir mais forças e proteção contra Voldemort.

Logo na segunda-feira desta semana, quatro corujas pousaram do lado de fora da casa dos Black e Moody imediatamente saiu para recolher as cartas. Para a surpresa de Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, eram cartas de Hogwarts, que noticiavam o tão esperado destino da escola em uma carta nada pequena.

Harry respirou fundo e começou a ler a carta vinda de Hogwarts,

_Prezado Estudante de Hogwarts,_

_Devido a uma série de acontecimentos no Mundo da Magia, Hogwarts se viu no dever de retornar com os alunos duas semanas antes do previsto, como presenciado por grande maioria dos estudantes._

_Os terríveis acontecimentos não cessam, e reconhecemos isso. Acreditamos que o Mundo da Magia nunca esteve tão pior antes, e é por este motivo, que enviamos esta carta, para informar-lhes que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estará funcionando normalmente neste próximo ano letivo._

_Sabemos que devem estar confusos sobre o que pensar sobre esta decisão, mas acreditamos que seja um local ainda mais seguro e, além de tudo, que conta com a presença e colaboração de uma equipe de professores preparados para defender a escola até o último minuto. Além disso, em Hogwarts estará reforçando a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, dividindo a em aulas nas quais os estudantes se prepararão melhor para defender-se do Mal que por ventura possa os atingir. Sabemos também que estão inseguros assustados, e este deve ser mais um motivo para voltar a Hogwarts e não desistir de aprender, nunca._

_Dumbledore se foi, mas deixou conosco uma grande lição de vida, de coragem e de sabedoria. E temos certeza que era isso que ele teria feito se estivesse ainda no meio de nós: não fechando a escola e expulsando seus alunos, mas acolhendo-os e ensinando-os de forma a prepará-los para o que os esperam. E reforçamos que Hogwarts estará sempre aberta àqueles que desejam e confiam nela._

_Para maiores informações, entre em contato com a escola._

_Minerva McGonagal_

_Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

- Então Hogwarts continuará aberta! – disse Hermione, felicíssima pela notícia.

- Grande atitude da McGonagal! – espantou-se Rony – Não acha, Harry?

Harry permanecia imóvel, sua expressão não era de grande animação, mas respondeu:

- Sim, grande atitude! – e ele hesitou em informar – Mas não acho que vou voltar para Hogwarts

- O QUÊ? – gritaram Hermione, Rony e Gina.

- Justo agora que o chato do Snape foi embora! – reclamou Rony

Harry respirou fundo e continuou:

- Tenho outras coisas a fazer... – dizia ele – Tenho de procurar _certas_ coisas – e Mione e Rony entenderam que ele se referia aos Horcruxes – e não poderei fazer isso se continuar na escola.

- Você poderia conversar com a Professora McGonagal! – argumentou Hermione – Ela é compreensiva... Não se lembra de como ela foi legal comigo ao me dar o Vira-Tempo?

- Eu não poderia contar a ela, Mione... – explicou-se Harry

- Acho que deve pensar melhor, Harry! Não acho que deva tomar decisões precipitadas. – opinou Rony

- Pode deixar, pensarei.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram até que Gina comentou:

- Já notaram que teremos um novo Chefe da Casa da Grifinória?

- É mesmo! – empolgou-se Hermione – McGonagal não pode continuar, agora que é diretora... Quem será?

- Talvez o novo professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas! – disse Harry

- E tomara que ele seja bem bonzinho, pois não quero aturar um Snape ou uma Umbridge por outro ano... – disse Rony

- Nem eu. – disseram Harry, Mione e Gina juntos.

- E agora que Hogwarts irá abrir, creio que Fred e Jorge irão abrir a _Geminialidades Weasley_, não? – disse Hermione bastante contente

O dia transcorreu normalmente. A semana também. Tudo parecia calmo e tranqüilo, exceto para Harry, que tentava ao máximo fazer com que a semana demorasse bastante para que ele não tivesse que voltar para a casa dos tios. Hermione e Rony prometeram fazer uma visitinha a Harry, embora ele duvidasse disto. No seu último dia na casa dos Black, Molly embrulhou alguns doces e bolos caseiros para que Harry levasse e Moody lhe deu de presente um pequeno espelho-de-inimigos de bolso. Tonks, Arthur e Lupin ficaram de levar o garoto até Surrey, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4 e, embora Harry não quisesse isso, sabia que era o que deveria fazer. Logo bem cedo, ainda escuro, no primeiro dia de Julho, Harry, Sr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks e os gêmeos Fred e Jorge – que também sairiam, rumo ao Beco Diagonal - saíram do Largo Grimmauld rumo à Rua dos Alfeneiros.

- Como vamos? - perguntou Harry

- Vamos usar o Nôitibus Andante! – exclamou Lupin – Sei que ele não tem a mesma graça sem o Lalau, mas é o meio mais adequado no momento.

Todos se posicionaram na calçada, de frente para a rua, quando Lupin estendeu a varinha. Era cedo demais, portanto não havia risco de algum trouxa intrometido ver a cena. E de qualquer forma, eles não podiam ver o ônibus. O Nôitibus chegou tão rapidamente que Harry nem vira de onde surgira...

- Bem vindos ao Nôitibus, o ônibus bruxo! – disse um jovem homem que Harry não conhecia, de cabelos longos na altura dos ombros, negros e levemente atrapalhados. Suas vestes estavam velhas e sujas e o seu rosto parecia congelado por tamanha palidez.

Todos entraram enquanto o homem carregava os pertences de Harry para dentro do ônibus.

- Qual o destino? – perguntou ele sem qualquer emoção em sua fala

- Anh... – iniciava Lupin – Primeiramente o Caldeirão Furado e, depois, a Rua dos Alfeneiros, em Surrey.

- Certo. – disse ele – São... Onze sicles e cinco nuques.

Lupin fez uma cara zangada, mas colocou a mão no bolso e tirou doze sicles, retornando o troco para o mesmo bolso.

O ônibus andava em tamanha velocidade e parecia se desviar de todas as coisas. Ou as coisas dele... Após a descida de Fred e Jorge no Caldeirão Furado, eles seguiram para a Rua dos Alfeneiros.

- Harry, chegue aqui um instante... – chamou Lupin a um canto isolado do ônibus e Harry logo atendeu o chamado – Existe algo que queira me contar e que não contou aos membros da Ordem?

Ele hesitou em responder e ficava indeciso sobre o que dizer:

- Professor Lupin – começou ele em voz baixa – eu só queria pedir que confiasse em mim... Sei de muito mais coisas, mas não acho adequado contar-lhe aqui e agora, mesmo sabendo que você é de total confiança. Mas há algo que quero lhe contar, mas deve prometer que não dirá a mais ninguém. Nem mesmo membros da Ordem da Fênix.

- Certo, Harry. Pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sou realmente "o Eleito" como me chamam por aí. – disse Harry em tom baixo e tristonho – Eu não queria, mas sou. E isso é algo que não pode de jeito nenhum chegar aos ouvidos de pessoas erradas, por isso peço-lhe total segredo. – e ele fez uma pausa ao ver que Lupin olhava com atenção e cautela – A profecia existe, e foi ouvida por inteiro por Dumbledore. Quem a profetizou foi... Sibila, a professora de Adivinhação de Hogwarts. De forma nenhuma deixe que ela saia de Hogwarts, pois corre sério risco, embora nem ela mesma saiba que realizou a profecia. – e Harry parou por um momento para respirar – Dumbledore me mostrou em suas memórias a profecia por completo e afirma que um Comensal a ouviu até certo ponto... Mas o que sei e que Voldemort não sabe é que a profecia dizia que um não viverá enquanto o outro sobreviver, só eu poderei vencer Voldemort ou vice-versa. Por isso pedi a vocês que não o enfrentasse diretamente, pois ele os vencerá em qualquer que seja o duelo.

Lupin olhou mais uma vez para Harry, perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Harry desviou o olhar e manteve-o mirando o lado de fora do Nôitibus, onde as árvores passavam com tamanha rapidez e o sol ameaçava subir iluminando o céu estrelado.


	3. UMA FESTA NADA ANIMADA

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**UMA FESTA NADA ANIMADA**

----

HARRY TEVE QUE RESPIRAR FUNDO quando avistou a casa número 4, na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Lupin lhe deu alguns últimos tapinhas nas costas e desejou-lhe boas férias. Harry arrastou seu grande malão até a porta, acenando para Lupin que desaparatou, logo em seguida, para o Largo. Harry sentiu certo desapontamento ao se enxergar sozinho novamente, frente à tão conhecida casa dos tios, tendo que enfrentar mais algum tempo de férias com eles, se é que se poderia chamar aquilo de _férias_.

Quando a campainha tocou, às cinco e meia da manhã, Harry quase pôde ouvir o tio Valter resmungando de longe. Esperou certo tempo à porta, até que o tio a destrancou e o recebeu com a cara mais emburrada que Harry já vira em toda a sua vida.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse ele em tom de arrogância – Que eu saiba eu teria de buscá-lo hoje pela tarde!

- A escola nos mandou de volta mais cedo, tio Valter. – respondeu Harry calmamente

- E isso são horas?

- Me desculpe, mas foi necessário porq –

- Pare de falar e entre logo! – interrompeu o tio – Agora que já está aqui ainda quer que eu fique fazendo cerimônias à porta? Suba logo para o seu quarto e depois trate de preparar o café!

Harry subiu assustado, logo atrás do tio, que voltou para a cama para mais uma maratona de roncos. Enquanto ouvia o incomodante som do quarto dos tios, ajeitou suas coisas no pequeno cômodo e olhou para a janela, entediado. Pensou em muitas coisas, muitas das quais nem se lembraria depois. Imaginou como seria estar ainda no Largo Grimmauld junto com seus amigos e a Ordem. Depois pensou em todos os problemas que aterrorizavam o Mundo da Magia. Fechou os olhos e por um momento tentou acreditar que nada daquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

- Onde está meu _bacon_! – gritou o tio Valter da cozinha

Harry nem tinha percebido que tinha adormecido, ali mesmo, escorado na janela. Já estava bem claro e ele desceu rapidamente a escada, pulando alguns degraus e fazendo bastante barulho. Encontrou a cozinha totalmente zoneada. O tio Valter se encontrava no mesmo lugar de sempre à mesa, lendo o mesmo jornal de sempre com a mesma cara fechada de sempre. Nem olhou para ele e apenas acenou para que fizesse seu bacon matinal de sempre.

Enquanto Harry preparava o desjejum, Petúnia e Duda entraram na cozinha e mal o notaram na casa. Duda simplesmente soltou algum deboche desinteressante para Harry e Petúnia o olhou com desconfiança por alguns instantes. Harry preparou a refeição e depois teve de encarar uma bela manhã de aborrecimentos com os Dursley. O resto da semana foi exatamente igual ao primeiro dia. Harry ficava em casa, lendo livros de magia no quarto, pensando na vida, isolado do mundo. Por vezes descia, mas não aturava os Dursley por muito tempo, que não paravam de comentar sobre o grande provável sucesso que o novo modelo de brocas, projetado por Valter no frio escritório da _Grunnings_, faria no mercado.

- As vendas vão subir em cento e cinqüenta por cento, caso a nova broca seja aprovada! – dizia o Tio Valter em tom de orgulho e animação – Isso não é incrível?

- Você é demais, Valter querido! – retrucava tia Petúnia

- Quer dizer que vamos ficar ricos, papai?

- Duda, ainda é cedo para dizer... – respondia Valter como se possuísse alguma modéstia – Mas se depender do seu pai aqui, vamos nos mudar para uma casa duas vezes maior. Não é demais? E você não sabe da melhor coisa, filhão!

- Anda, diz! – falou ansioso

- Vamos fazer uma festa! Para comemorar a ascensão da firma, a aprovação do projeto e o início da nossa fortuna!

- Uma festa? Que demais!

- E pode chamar todos os seus amigos, filhinho! – respondeu Petúnia bajulando o filho

Harry levantou os olhos, olhou com esperança e perguntou:

- Posso chamar os meus amigos também?

Todos silenciaram.

- Os _seus_ amigos? Acha que a _minha_ casa é lugar para esse tipo de gente? – esnobou Valter com extrema arrogância.

- E quem disse que será convidado, Harry? – indagou Duda. – Esta festa é para amigos da família. E... Bem... Acho que tem consciência de que não é da família, não é?

Harry recebeu aquela frase com certo impacto. Tinha, por um momento, pensado que os Dursley pudessem deixá-lo trazer Rony e Hermione, ao menos. É claro que não. Ele não era mesmo da família.

- Sei disso, Duda. – respondeu Harry com certa rispidez – Ainda bem que não sou _desta_ família.

Harry subiu para o quarto e descobriu uma coruja no parapeito da janela. Cuidadosamente, desamarrou e desenrolou o pergaminho. Encontrou um exemplar do Profeta Diário e a caligrafia torta do amigo, anunciando o envio do jornal que, segundo o próprio Rony, era "para mantê-lo informado sobre os últimos acontecimentos". _Nada muito óbvio_, pensou Harry em tom de ironia.

A manchete anunciava mais quinze assassinatos, provavelmente cometidos pelos Comensais da Morte. Harry leu alguma coisa a seu respeito:

"_Quinze mortes foram divulgadas ontem pela seção de Aurores do Ministério da Magia. Os assassinados foram supostamente causados pelos Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem. A lista de nomes das quinze vítimas ainda permanece em sigilo, mas qualquer um que notificar o desaparecimento de algum parente, poderá conferir se o seu nome está entre os falecidos, através do recém criado 'Departamento de Assistência às Famílias de Vítimas de Feitiços Imperdoáveis', no Ministério da Magia. E apesar de todo este cenário de terror vivenciado por todos nós, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ainda não foi visto por ninguém nos últimos tempos, mas há fortes indícios de que ele esteja tão forte (ou mais) do que antes do episódio ocorrido há 17 anos atrás, quando o jovem Harry Potter quase derrotou o bruxo. O Mundo da Magia encontra-se em caos, porém o Ministério afirma assumir total controle da situação em breve. O Profeta Diário entrevistou Alexander Lowen, bruxo belgo especialista em Magia Contra A Vida. O Sr. Lowen pertence à Divisão de Crimes Imperdoáveis, do Departamento Criminal, do Ministério da Magia da Bélgica. Lowen foi convidado especialmente para o caso pelo Ministro da Magia, em carta formal enviada à Bélgica no mês passado. Há rumores de que o Ministério irá pedir reforços à Ministérios aliados nos próximos dias para que a situação se resolva de vez, mas ainda não há qualquer prova ou testemunho destas suspeitas. Enquanto isso, o Ministério alerta que permaneçam em suas casas durante a noite e não saiam sem ter ao menos lido o 'Guia de Artimanhas Defensivas' idealizado pelo Ministério e distribuído gratuitamente pelo Profeta Diário"._

Harry folheou o jornal e encontrou entre as páginas, o tal _Guia de Artimanhas Defensivas_. O Guia apenas explicava como realizar feitiços simples como _Expeliarmus_, _Escudo_, _Confundus,_ e coisas do tipo, em situações de perigo.

Harry pensou em escrever para Rony. Em outros tempos ele poderia pensar também em escrever para Sirius, ou talvez Dumbledore, mas agora só havia duas pessoas a quem gostava de enviar cartas: Rony e Hermione. Porém, desistiu da idéia quando percebeu que não tinha muito o que contar sobre a monótona semana na casa dos Dursley ou sobre a festa que eles iriam promover.

A semana continuou tranqüila e parada. Os Dursley não paravam de comentar sobre a festa e de andar freneticamente de um lado para o outro, alegando estar nos preparativos para a comemoração.

- Três dias! – gritou Valter de supetão durante o jantar, à mesa – Três dias para a grande comemoração. Duda, mandei fazer um bolo de oito andares pensando em você. Sei como gosta de doces!

Duda apenas abriu um largo sorriso e Harry pôde ver o sentimento de gula em seus olhos. O primo nunca estivera tão gordo e ainda conseguia pensar em comida.

O jantar parecia transcorrer tranqüilamente até que algo muito estranho aconteceu. Com um estampido e uma pequena explosão de fumaça, uma pequenina figura apareceu sobre o macarrão da tia Petúnia e a única coisa que Harry pôde perceber foi a cara de espanto dos tios e de Duda, enquanto sugavam os fios de macarrão enrolados em seus talheres.

- Harry Potter! Quanta honra Dobby sente em vê-lo! – disse a pequena figura que agora se revelava de braços abertos, caminhando sobre a mesa em direção ao jovem, pronta para abraçá-lo.

- Dobby! - assustou-se Harry – É bom vê-lo também, mas... acho que... você aparatou bem no jantar, digo... _sobre_ ele.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – interrompeu Valter zangado, batendo forte na mesa e quase se levantando da cadeira

- O Harry não pode aparecer nessa casa que pessoas estranhas começam a aparecer também! – irritou-se Duda – Se é que se pode chamar essa... _coisa_... de pessoa!

- É um... elfo doméstico? – disse baixinho Petúnia, perplexa.

Harry olhou para a tia e teve a impressão de que Valter e Duda também o fizeram. Como Petúnia podia saber daquilo? Harry teria perguntado se Dobby não tivesse irritantemente interrompido seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe-me senhor Potter! Sei que Dobby é mau. Não devia ter atrapalhado o jantar do jovem Harry...

E antes que ele pegasse um prato para quebrar em sua cabeça ou um garfo para se espetar, Harry respondeu:

- Não tem problema, Dobby. Mas tente não aparecer na comida da próxima vez! Os trouxas não estão acostumados com isso. – e Harry viu a expressão nervosa do tio, quando pronunciou a palavra _trouxa_ – Quero dizer, as pessoas que não são bruxas não esperam que um elfo apareçam sobre o jantar. Mas está certo.

- NÃO ESTÁ NADA CERTO! – gritou Duda – Esse monstrinho acabou com minha refeição. E eu ainda não estava satisfeito!

- Como se você ficasse satisfeito em algum momento! – disse Harry ironicamente em baixo tom.

- O QUE FOI QUE DISSE?

- Nada, Duda. Se quiser posso fazer um novo prato de macarronada aparecer. Basta um simples feitiço e...

- Nada de feitiços na MINHA casa! – disse Valter bastante nervoso – Não me provoque, seu moleque... ahmn... abnormal!

O silêncio pairou no ar por alguns segundos. Dobby olhava com uma expressão de humildade para o tio Valter e Harry esperava que alguém dissesse alguma coisa:

- E SUBA JÁ PARA O SEU QUARTO! – berrou Valter sem ter o que mais dizer – De preferência com esse mostrengo!

Harry pegou Dobby pelo colarinho e subiu correndo para o quarto, feliz por ter recebido tal ordem. Mal esperava para comer as deliciosas sobremesas enviadas pela mãe de Rony, Molly Weasley, que aguardavam por Harry ansiosamente debaixo da cama.

- Dobby não fez por mal, Harry Potter! – dizia o elfo logo que entraram no pequeno quarto de Harry.

- Tudo bem, Dobby! Está tudo bem. E quer saber de uma coisa? – e Harry se ajoelhou para ficar mais perto dele – Até gostei de você ter aparecido! Afinal, fico tão sozinho nesta casa que é sempre bom uma visita vinda do Mundo da Magia.

Dobby abriu um largo sorriso no rosto. O resto de noite foi extremamente divertido. Embora Harry nunca pensasse em se divertir conversando com um elfo doméstico, eles passaram a noite inteira comendo guloseimas caseiras da Sra. Weasley e fazendo trapalhadas com alguns dos itens de Fred e Jorge. Dobby contou a Harry como tinha sido sua vida deste que começara a trabalhar em Hogwarts, de como era alegre e feliz, mas de como se sentia atordoado com a tristeza dos outros elfos livres. Embora Harry não estivesse tão interessado e seus olhos mal se mantivessem abertos por muitos minutos, conseguiu entender alguma coisa. Já era bem tarde quando Dobby decidiu deixá-lo dormir. Harry já podia ouvir os roncos altos vindos do quarto do tio, o que indicava que já passava da meia-noite.

- Harry Potter! – disse Dobby desesperadamente assustando-se com o entardecer – Dobby tem que ir agora! Veio apenas se despedir de Harry Potter e veja só! Já está tarde!

- Despedir? – indagou Harry – Mas vamos nos ver em Hogwarts, não?

- Não, não, Potter! Dobby não trabalha mais em Hogwarts neste ano...

- Como assim? Porque vai deixar Hogwarts, Dobby? Você sempre gostou tanto da vida na escola...

- As coisas não estão sendo como antes, Harry Potter. – lamentou-se Dobby – Depois que _Você-Sabe-Quem_ voltou, bem... Tudo está mudando e os elfos estão muito _amedrontados_ ultimamente.

- Amedrontados? Como assim, Dobby? O que Voldemort tem a ver com os elfos?

- Harry Potter ainda não faz idéia do terror que amedronta o Mundo da Magia... – sussurrou Dobby lentamente – Não faz idéia...

- Dobby, o que está acontencendo? – perguntou Harry curioso

- Bem, Harry... – e ele colocou o fino indicador no queixo, como se estivesse pensando em como dizer ao jovem – _Você-Sabe-Quem _ele, bem, ele está perseguindo muito os elfos ultimamente...

- Perseguindo os elfos? Mas nunca ouvi falar disso!

- É claro! Os bruxos não ligam mesmo muito para a vida dos elfos-domésticos, somos muito oprimidos e... bem, o _Profeta Diário _não iria mesmo publicar uma matéria dessas. – e Dobby fez uma cara de melancolia – Além disso Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado percebeu que os elfos podem guardar informações valiosas e há muitos casos de torturas envolvendo elfos. Sabe, os elfos sofrem muito. Às vezes me orgulho da amiga de Harry Potter, a Hermione Granger! Ela quer ajudar todos nós.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de desapontamento por não ter apoiado tanto a idéia Mione e do _F.A.L.E_. (_Frente de Apoio à Libertação dos Elfos_).

- Então estamos todos fugindo para o Norte. Quero dizer, quando digo todos, bem... Não são _todos_! Apenas aqueles como eu, que querem ser ou são livres. – dizia Dobby – E imaginar que Dobby tem tudo o que tem por causa do senhor Harry Potter! – e ele começou a lacrimejar

- Ah! Dobby, não precisa ficar assim! – e Harry se aproximou de Dobby dando-lhe um profundo abraço.

Quando Harry voltou a olhar para Dobby ele não mais tinha a expressão melancólica e, de certa forma, triste como a de antes. Ele agora mantinha uma expressão de espanto e alegria, que se misturavam conferindo a seu rosto um tom abobado. Harry sorriu, e então Dobby sentiu-se suficientemente aliviado para falar alguma coisa, mesmo que gaguejando e falando rápido por vezes.

- Harry Potter é um... grande... jovem... bruxo! Isso! Dobby nu-nunca sequer tinha recebido um único abraço de alguém e, a-ainda mais vindo de alguém co-como... Harry Potter! – e ele sorriu finalmente

- Muito obrigado, Dobby. Eu lhe pediria para ficar se não fosse arriscado demais. – explicava-se Harry – Porém sei que temos a missão de acabar com as Trevas que prospera em nosso mundo e, então, peço apenas que se cuide e que mantenha-se sempre o mais seguro e protegido possível.

- Dobby acha que pode se cuidar! – orgulhou-se o pequeno humanóide - Vamos pela mata, onde é mais seguro e mais discreto. Montaremos um grupo e acamparemos quando der. Mas sabe, não estamos mesmo ligando muito para isso, elfos conseguem ficar de pé sem cair no sono por muitas horas. A vida dura nos acostumou a isso, então não vamos ter tantos problemas, eu acho. – Harry sorriu e Dobby continuou – Em todo caso, nossa magia não é tão poderosa, mas é bem útil!

- Isso é realmente bom! Mas Dobby, antes que vá, eu gostaria que me prometesse uma coisa.

- Dobby promete o que Harry Potter quiser, senhor!

- Prometa que vai voltar! – disse Harry com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- A vontade do jovem Harry é uma ordem, senhor! Dobby vai voltar. – disse Dobby com lágrimas nos olhos – Adeus!

- Adeus, Dobby!

E o pequenino elfo desapareceu num estampido e a única coisa que Harry pôde ver depois disso foi a suave fumaça que planava no ar. Resolveu escrever a Rony e Hermione, contando da aparição do elfo. Edwiges piou alegre quando descobriu a missão e saiu pela noite estrelada de Londres em direção a um mundo bem distante daquele. Harry adormeceu tranqüilamente, ouvindo os roncos do tio que iam se distanciando, lentamente, junto a seus pensamentos longínquos.

Três dias após aquele em que Dobby visitara Harry, a casa dos Dursley já se encontrava totalmente decorada com balões amarelos – cor da logomarca da _Grunnings_. A copa estava empanturrada de salgadinhos de todos os tipos que foram encomendados pela Sra. Dursley, embora ela insistisse em afirmar que fora ela mesma quem os preparara. Um imenso bolo estava intencionalmente posicionado no centro da mesa e, a logomarca da empresa, no centro do bolo. Nada parecia estar suficientemente arrumado para Petúnia, que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, ajeitando umas coisinhas aqui e outras ali, e olhando, por vezes, para o marido que mantinha um fixo sorriso no rosto.

Harry não pôde ficar para a festa, como era de se esperar, e foi obrigado a trancafiar-se no quarto até que o último convidado deixasse a casa. Apesar disso, Harry espiou por algumas vezes e ficou feliz por não estar participando daquela cerimônia. Os convidados mais pareciam ter recebido uma intimação que um convite, pois nenhum deles parecia tão animado. É claro, mantinham sorrisos e elogios ao trabalho de Valter, mas nada muito sincero. A tia Petúnia continuava andando de um lado para o outro, desta vez servindo os convidados, e às vezes elogiando a própria família para cada convidado que lhe dava esta chance.

Harry podia ouvir o barulho da festa, mesmo do seu quarto, no andar de cima. As pessoas brindavam inúmeras vezes pelo bom trabalho do tio Valter e Harry já estava entediado daquilo. O tédio só deixou Harry quando foi substituído por uma certa inquietação. Harry tentou ler as cartas de resposta de Rony e Mione mais uma vez, mas elas não diziam nada além do usual. Tentou estudar Feitiços, mas sem realizá-los isso não era muito eficaz. Tentou ler os exemplares antigos do _Profeta Diário_, mas nem isso lhe prendeu a atenção. Contentou-se em terminar com os bolinhos da Sra. Weasley, embora nem assim ficasse tranqüilo.

Harry sentia que a festa ia terminando aos poucos, à medida que as vozes iam se acalmando e os brindes iam aumentando. É claro, Valter teve que fazer um longo discurso sobre sua magnífica idéia para o modelo de broca, o que Harry podia ouvir com bastante clareza.

Tudo parecia razoavelmente normal até que algo muito estranho ocorreu. Com uma pontada de dor, Harry levou suas mãos à testa de supetão. A dor só foi aumentando e Harry gemia baixinho enquanto pressionava a cicatriz com os dedos. _Algo não está certo_, pensava Harry. Alarmado, Harry criou coragem para se levantar e olhou para o jardim, através da janela de seu quarto. A primeira reação foi de espanto, depois medo.

Cerca de quinze ou vinte homens encapuzados iam desaparatando em frente ao número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Embora Harry se mantivesse boquiaberto de pé, em frente à janela, observava tudo, com atenção.

- Comensais da Morte! – sussurrou ele – Aqui?

Eles mantinham-se quietos e silenciosos. Um deles levantou a varinha para o alto e conjurou um feitiço, que atingiu os fios da rede elétrica. Harry olhou para a lâmpada do quarto, que se apagou num instante depois. Rapidamente, ouviu murmúrios no andar de baixo, o que indicava que também estavam inquietos e no escuro.

Antes que pudesse pensar em algo melhor, Harry saiu alarmado do quarto, com sua varinha em punho. Desceu rapidamente as escadas, provocando muito barulho. Os convidados olharam espantados quando Harry apareceu na sala num pulo. Todos estavam de pé quando ele esticou o braço e disse em sério tom:

- _Lumus_! – e um feixe de luz saiu de sua varinha, iluminando a multidão que se espremia na sala.

A única coisa que Harry pôde perceber foi a cara de espanto de todos os trouxas em sincronismo com a fúria do tio Valter e o pavor de Duda. Todos abriram espaço, assustados, para Harry passar. O jovem abriu a porta de supetão e um forte vento remexeu-lhe os cabelos, provocando ainda mais dor em sua cicatriz.

Quando Harry viu todos aqueles comensais à sua frente, pensou que entraria em desespero. Mas conteve-se e gritou bravamente, ainda com a varinha em punho:

- Saiam daqui! Sabem que não podem entrar aqui! – lembrando-se que estava sob proteção da magia que sua mãe havia proferido quando se sacrificou.

Os comensais começaram a rir da coragem de Harry e um deles aproximou-se vagarosamente. Harry manteve a varinha apontada para ele, embora a situação não fosse recíproca. O comensal baixou o capuz negro e Harry reconheceu os cabelos loiros e o rosto pálido de Draco Malfoy.

- Não podemos entrar! – disse ele em baixo tom olhando fixamente para Harry – Mas você pode sair!

O frio gélido atingiu as entranhas de Harry. As pessoas começaram a sair da casa, percebendo o tumulto, e paralisavam-se defronte à casa, com expressões que misturavam pavor e curiosidade, assim que viam todos aqueles homens encapuzados.

- Draco, não vieram aqui para...

- Sim, Potter! – interrompeu Draco – Viemos aqui para acabar com você. Sei que não é tão forte sem seus _amiguinhos_ de Hogwarts e a proteção do falecido Dumbledore, não é Potter?

- E _acham_ que vão me vencer? – desafiou Harry, com convicção, embora só houvesse receio em seus olhos.

Naquele momento Draco mordeu os lábios e Harry só pôde ouvir os murmúrios dos trouxas assustados atrás dele.

Draco virou-se e começou a afastar-se de Harry. Porém, subitamente, virou-se com a varinha estendida e bradou:

- _Estupore_!

Harry se assustou, mas rapidamente reagiu dizendo:

- _Protego_! – e o feitiço de Draco foi rapidamente rebatido.

As pessoas atrás de Harry começaram a se agitar com medo e susto. Harry não conseguia imaginar como proteger a todos e, ao mesmo tempo, combater os comensais.

- _Mobilicorpus_! – disse um comensal, apontando para um trouxa.

Por um momento, todos silenciaram. Uma fina tira envolveu rapidamente uma das convidadas do tio Valter e ela foi levantada no ar, entrando em pânico absoluto. Todos a observaram por um instante, mas logo em seguida, as pessoas começaram a correr e gritar desesperadamente, enquanto os comensais começavam a lançar feitiços exibicionistas nos trouxas, para impressioná-los e assustá-los. Harry olhava de um lado para o outro, agoniado, como se estivesse impotente diante de uma situação de caos.

Draco fitou-o com cinismo e ironia nos olhos.

- Acho que nem sempre pode salvar o mundo, não é Potter? – disse, ainda com a varinha em mãos.

- Você está enganado... – respondeu Harry, como se já tivesse algo em mente – Eu sempre posso! – e neste instante, ele estendeu a varinha e gritou – _Levicorpus_!

Draco tentou rebater o feitiço, mas antes que levantasse a varinha para Harry, seu tornozelo foi brutalmente puxado para o alto, pendurando-o de cabeça para baixo.

- _Accio Firebolt_! – gritou Harry apontando para o alto, para convocar sua vassoura.

Alguns comensais tentaram atacar Harry, mas ele defendeu-se de todos os feitiços com êxito. Em dado instante, sua vassoura freou ao seu lado, e ele logo se montou sobre ela, voando com bastante rapidez e agilidade em torno de Draco, que ainda se debatia dependurado pelo tornozelo.

- O famoso Harry Potter vai fugir, é? – perguntou Draco com ironia e fúria.

- Claro que não! É que você me lembrou de uma coisa! – dizia Harry – Não sou nada sem os meus amigos!

- O que... ? – mas ele parou de falar e manteve-se alerta.

Harry não se importou com Draco. Apenas se concentrou, olhou para o céu e, apontando a varinha, disse:

- _Expectro Patronum_!

Quando uma forte luz branca iluminou todo o local, todos olharam com espanto para o alto. Um cervo se formou em frente à varinha de Harry e galopou em direção ao céu estrelado. Harry só pensava na Ordem da Fênix e na ajuda que eles poderiam oferecer. Já tinha visto membros da Ordem enviando mensagens através de Patronos e Harry realmente queria que aquilo funcionasse.

Algum tempo de combate se passou, sem que nenhum membro da Ordem aparecesse no local para ajudar a Harry. _Onde estariam? Será que o Patrono tinha falhado?_

- Me tirem daqui! – exclamou Draco para os comensais

- _Liberacorpus_! – disse um deles, apontando para Draco, fazendo o cair com muito impacto na grama.

Harry virou-se para combater Draco, mas no mesmo instante, ouviu um comensal conjurando um feitiço imperdoável.

- _Avada Kedavra_!

- Não! – exclamou Harry com angústia, virando-se para a vítima trouxa, que morreu instantaneamente sob uma forte luz esverdeada.

Harry já corria em sua direção quando Draco o impediu:

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – disse com veemência

Harry caiu paralisado no chão e olhou para Draco com tremendo ódio.

- Não achou que ia escapar, achou Harry?

- Você é ordinário, Malfoy! - e em seguida, cuspiu para demonstrar desprezo.

Draco o rodeou, mas logo resolveu enfeitiçar outros trouxas. Harry odiava se sentir submisso daquela forma. _Como pudera se distrair_? _O que os comensais fariam com ele? _Voldemort estava sendo cada vez mais baixo. Harry estava todo suado e sujo. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas a cada vez que ouvia comensais conjurando a maldição da morte. Tentou não pensar no pior; depois tentou pensar numa solução; depois, cansado, não pensou em mais nada – durante um longo tempo.

- _Liberacorpus_! – a voz facilmente reconhecível de Hermione acabou com o feitiço de petrificação no corpo de Harry.

- Mione! Vocês vieram!

E antes que pudesse responder, Hermione Granger foi atingida por um feitiço estupore.

- _Estupefaça_! – gritou Harry apontando para o comensal agresssor.

Rapidamente, todos os membros da Ordem tomaram controle da situação. Apenas dois ou três comensais se encontravam desacordados no solo. Os outros fugiram rapidamente, deixando apenas a Marca Negra pairando sobre o local. Harry respirava com dificuldade, carregando Mione e olhando para todos aqueles trouxas, desacordados. Num momento seguinte, Harry avistou Duda, que saiu correndo de trás de uma moita onde se escondera, e abraçou os pais, que estavam estirados na grama. Harry continuou caminhando em direção a Lupin, que mantinha uma expressão cansada, porém esperançosa. Estavam ali Lupin, Tonks, Arthur e Gui Weasley, Shacklebolt, Moody, e é claro, Rony.

- Não acredito que fizeram isso... no meio da rua! – disse Shacklebolt, olhando para o cenário à volta.

- Você está bem Harry? – perguntou Rony, preocupado - Aparatamos assim que avistamos seu patrono!

- Sim, obrigado por virem. Mas... Mione foi atingida.

Harry deitou Hermione com cuidado no chão e Lupin a acordou, rapidamente, com um feitiço.

- Harry! O que aconteceu? – disse ela, levantando-se.

- O pior, Mione. O pior.

Harry encarou o cenário melancólico em que estavam. Alguns trouxas nas casas próximas espiavam pelas janelas. E ali, no meio da rua, bruxos e trouxas compartilhavam uma tragédia. Alguns trouxas iam se levantando, ainda atordoados. Outros, nunca mais se levantariam. Harry sentiu-se culpado por tudo aquilo. Depois se conteve e sentiu apenas ódio. Ele sentiu, como nunca antes sentira, um imenso ódio pelas Artes das Trevas – e mais ainda, pelo seu maior representante.

- Doze trouxas mortos! Assassinados! – anunciou Arthur, já na sala de estar dos Dursley, enquanto todos se acalmavam. – E apenas três comensais foram presos. Deviam ter uns quinze aqui. – ele pigarreou - E quanto aos outros, suas memórias já estão sendo alteradas. O Ministério mandou obliviadores para o caso. Além disso, Shackebolt e Tonks estão ajudando.

- E quanto aos vizinhos? – perguntou Lupin.

- O Ministério também está cuidando disso.

Petúnia, num canto da sala, chorava aos prantos abraçada ao filho. Quase ninguém a tinha notado até ela começar a murmurar:

- Por favor... Não alterem minha memória... – e ela enxugou o rosto borrado – Eu, eu, _sei_ das regras, não contarei a ninguém. Mas é que... – a sra. Dursley começou a chorar mais ainda – eu... eu já não estou suportando a perda do meu Valter e me desesperarei ainda mais se eu não me lembrar de como o perdi...

Ela abraçou com mais força Duda, que também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tia Petúnia! Eu não entendi. – levantou-se Harry – Você quer dizer que... o tio Valter...?

Ela chorou ainda mais, desesperadamente. Lupin, rapidamente conjurou um copo e, com um feitiço _Aquamenti_, encheu-o de água. Petúnia bebeu toda a água rapidamente, mas ainda assim não se acalmou. Harry tinha entendido. O tio Valter tinha sido assassinado pelos comensais. Como seus pais, ele foi mais uma vítima da maldição da morte. Como tantos trouxas, foi assassinado pelas Artes das Trevas. E então, pela primeira vez, Harry sentiu pena dos Dursley.

Todos passaram a madrugada inteira ali, resolvendo a situação. Muitas memórias foram alteradas e feitiços de proteção foram lançados para que nenhum trouxa quisesse se aproximar do local, ou, se isso ocorresse, não vissem absolutamente nada de incomum. As notícias corriam rápido no mundo bruxo e até mesmo o _Profeta Diário_ ousou ir até o local, quando já estava quase amanhecendo. Harry não quis se pronunciar sobre nada, embora fosse alvo de fotos e perguntas a todo instante.

Mione ficou extremamente atordoada com tudo aquilo. Harry achava que ataques a trouxas abalavam ela mais que aos outros, afinal, seus pais eram trouxas. Rony, por sua vez, ficou muito silencioso durante toda a madrugada e não andou muito pela casa. Lupin e Arthur ficaram bastante preocupados com Petúnia, que mesmo depois de inúmeros típicos copos com "água e açúcar", ainda derramava lágrimas em abundância.

- O Sr. Weasley disse que os corpos serão levados para o necrotério do St. Mungus, ao menos por enquanto. Mesmo sendo trouxas, sofreram ataques de bruxos, não é? – dizia Mione

- Isso não importa mais agora. – murmurou Harry – O tio Valter... morto... Nunca gostei dele, mas sabem, a última coisa que eu desejaria a ele é a morte. E pior, assassinado _por um bruxo_. Logo ele que odiava tanto bruxaria. – e Harry riu levemente, ainda cabisbaixo – Teria agora todos os motivos para odiar ainda mais.

- Não fique assim Harry – disse Mione, preocupada com a tristeza do amigo – Sabemos que é uma situação terrível, mas não adianta lamentar agora. Você sabe... As Trevas avançam sobre o nosso mundo e o que nos resta fazer, como membros da Ordem da Fênix, é lutar. Lutar!

- Obrigado Mione! Você tem toda a razão.

Rony olhou desnorteado para algum ponto à sua frente e disse, pela primeira vez em muitos minutos, com hesitação:

- Vocês... vocês nunca sentem medo?

- Medo do quê Rony? – perguntou Harry

- Da Morte.

- Rony, não fique assim. Ninguém vai morrer. – acalmou Mione - Pelo menos ninguém da Ordem da Fênix. Estamos preparados para enfrentar. _Somos _preparados para enfrentar esse mal que ronda por aí.

- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

Mione olhou para ele e riu.

- Sabe... – contou com sarcasmo – Às vezes _sinto _que tenho um dom para adivinhação! – e os três riram.

Talvez aquele tenha sido o único momento de alguma alegria naquela noite. Mesmo que por alguns segundos, foi confortante para Harry ver os sorrisos dos amigos novamente. Sabia que aqueles momentos agora seriam mais raros que nunca.

Cerca de uma hora depois, o céu já se mostrava claro e Rony arriscava bocejar de vez em quando.

- Creio que já passa da hora de irmos – chamou Arthur Weasley, na sala.

- Sim, sim, Arthur. Você está certo. Os Dursley precisam descansar um pouco depois disso tudo o que aconteceu. – Lupin levantou-se, junto aos outros.

Harry, Mione e Rony também se levantaram.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas no meu quarto.

Rony se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, mas Harry preferiu ir sozinho. Subiu e antes de entrar no próprio quarto, Harry abriu vagarosamente a porta do quarto dos tios, onde Petúnia chorava, abraçada a Duda.

- Tia Petúnia, será que eu poderia falar com você?

Ela olhou assustada para Harry, mas consentiu, pedindo que Duda saísse. Duda saiu alegre, cantarolando algo que Harry entendeu ser "Potter idiotinha se treme com a presença de um Dursley...".

- O que há com o Duda?

- Bem – disse Petúnia enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço – Eles alteraram a memória dele e acho que ele vai ficar assim por uns dias, um pouco abobado.

- Tia Petúnia, eu só queria dizer que... eu sinto muito.

Petúnia acenou para que Harry se sentasse na cama e Harry assim o fez.

- Harry, eu reconheço que nós nunca o tratamos como um membro da família, admito isso. – ela ainda chorava, mas tentava ao máximo se conter – Nunca gostamos da sua presença, não por você, afinal percebo nem o conhecemos direito, de fato. Nunca gostamos do fato de você ser filho da minha irmã bruxa, e por ser um deles.

- É eu sei disso. – disse ele

- Mas hoje muitas coisas aconteceram e... Eu percebi que você se arriscou para nos ajudar. – ela ainda chorava – Sei que nada disso teria acontecido se... Bem, desculpe a franqueza, mas... Sei que nada disso teria acontecido se você não fizesse parte da nossa família, e tudo mais. – disse em tom um pouco rude

- Mas eu só...

- Não estou te culpando. – interrompeu ela – Mas independente de qualquer coisa, você foi corajoso. Você os enfrentou. E eu quero te agradecer por isso. Contudo eu... eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.

- Fique à vontade, tia Petúnia.

- Teria como... trazer o Valter de volta? Com magia? – e ela recomeçou a lacrimejar

- Não há magia alguma que reverta a morte, se é isso que quer saber. De qualquer forma, quero que saiba que ele nunca se foi. E nem irá, enquanto estiver aqui – e Harry tocou o colo de Petúnia, indicando o coração.

Ela chorou ainda mais.

- Vou me mudar daqui com o Duda. Não quero viver mais neste lugar. Não faz mais sentido viver aqui. Cansei se espiar os vizinhos e viver nesta vida medíocre que levo em Surrey. Talvez eu me mude para Londres.

- Isso é ótimo.

- É. Acho que Duda vai estranhar, no início, mas logo nos acostumamos.

- Tia Petúnia, tenho uma dúvida que está engasgada em minha garganta há muito tempo. – ele hesitou em falar – Sei que vocês nunca gostaram de magia e essas coisas, mas... desde que eu e Duda sofremos ataques de dementadores, percebi que você conhece bastante sobre o mundo bruxo. E além do mais, quando Dobby apareceu, você o reconheceu como um elfo e...

Petúnia sorriu, mesmo lacrimejando.

- Harry, tem muita coisa que não lhe contei sobre meu passado. – ela se endireitou-se e começou a contar – Não sei se sabe, Harry, mas você tem os olhos iguais aos da sua mãe. Sua mãe tinha olhos verde-esmeralda como os seus.

- É... Muitos dizem isso.

- O que muitos não devem saber, é que ela era a única de nossa casa com esses olhos. Nem eu possuo, nem seus avós possuíam estes olhos. Na nossa família, por genética, ou não sei mais o que, todos os que eram bruxos sempre nasceram com estes olhos instigantes e chamativos. Sabíamos que sua mãe era uma bruxa logo que ela nasceu –

- Calma! – interrompeu Harry – Você disse que em nossa família havia _outros_ bruxos? Eu achava que minha mãe sempre fora a única.

- Sim, a única em nossa _casa_. Mas não em toda a árvore genealógica da nossa família. Harry, nossos pais eram abortos.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Minha mãe, assim como meu pai, nasceu sem magia; ela não tinha os olhos verde-esmeralda que sempre marcaram nossa família materna. E pior do que isso. Ambos eram filhos únicos. – ela continuou, mais calma – Os abortos nunca foram bem tratados pelas próprias famílias. Ainda mais antigamente! Então os seus avós, como eram tão "iguais", ficaram amigos, se apaixonaram e constituíram família, sem qualquer apoio de seus pais. Bem, meus pais viviam uma vida incomum. Participavam da comunidade bruxa, porque foram criados nela, mas também levavam a vida perto dos trouxas, que não eram dotados de magia, como eles. É claro, sempre quiseram ser bruxos, sempre quiseram fazer mágicas por aí. Quando nasci, bem, nasci trouxa, como é de se esperar qualquer filho de dois trouxas, ou de dois abortos. Até que nasceu a sua mãe, com aqueles olhos... Meus pais deram pulos de alegria, afinal, tinham finalmente uma bruxa na família. Não tinham acabado com a geração de bruxos da família Evans! Fizeram as pazes com meus avós, e a minha irmã se tornou a queridinha da família. É óbvio, fiquei com ciúmes. Mas independente disso, crescemos juntas, em meio a bruxos e trouxas. Sempre convivi na minha infância e adolescência com bruxos. Claro, nunca freqüentei Hogwarts, mas mesmo assim eu tinha certo tipo de contato. Por isso conheço algumas coisas! Por isso sei sobre dementadores e elfos, por exemplo. Mas minha frustração foi ainda maior quando, na adolescência, não conseguia nenhum namorado. Os bruxos não se atraem tanto por trouxas, aprendi isso. E a partir daí criei uma enorme aversão à bruxaria. Quando conheci o Valter... Bem... Me apaixonei... E ninguém apoiava nosso namoro porque ainda tinham a esperança de que eu me casasse com um bruxo. – ela começou a lacrimejar – Mas não contei nada a ele sobre meus conhecimentos sobre magia. Só fui dizer a ele mais tarde, depois de casados. Contei sobre meu ódio pela minha irmã e decidimos que nunca procuraríamos qualquer contato com magia. E desde então, estávamos vivendo assim. – e ela começou a chorar novamente

Harry estava boquiaberto. Então Petúnia era mesmo trouxa. Seus avós eram abortos. Porque Dumbledore nunca lhe contara isso? Será que sabia? Harry ficou feliz em conhecer o passado de sua família. Era como se toda aquela antipatia por pelos Dursley tivesse amenizado. Era bom sentir que Petúnia era parte de sua família. Harry abraçou-a. Não podia dizer que _gostava _dela, mas sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e assim o fez. Ela se espantou, mas aceitou o abraço.

- Até algum dia! – disse Harry sorrindo para ela – E... Sinto muito pelo tio Valter.

- Até... – sussurrou ela, novamente aos prantos.

Harry recolheu rapidamente suas coisas com um feitiço e desceu as escadas.

- Ufa! Até que enfim! Você demorou um século, Harry! – disse Gui

- É que... bem... Estava tudo uma bagunça e eu me esqueci de usar magia. – mentiu

Todos saíram da casa com o sol matutino atingindo-lhes o rosto. Alguns agentes do Ministério ainda estavam no local, examinando vestígios na grama, mas aos poucos iam aparatando.

Harry olhou por uma última vez para a casa de número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Talvez nunca quisera estar ali, mas por um momento, sentiu vontade de voltar.

- Vamos, Harry! – chamou Lupin

Harry atendeu o chamado de Lupin e, sob os primeiros raios da manhã, Harry aparatou junto aos outros, com coragem, rumo à grande guerra que o aguardava.


End file.
